Friction
by Arieko
Summary: Yang goes looking for Ruby but can't find her. That is until she gets word that a woman named Cinder Fall may have her. Yang meets face to face with Cinder, but things don't quite go as planned. Smut filled lemon-y story! [It's back!]
1. Raging Flames

**A/N: Just a little smut filled story I talked about with some people. Decided to type it up, as it was an interesting concept. Well at least to me lol. Um, not really anything else to say. Let me know what you guys think via review! Depending on might help me with this type of writing. I don't usually write things like this and so I tried to not making it filthy dirty, but I hope you all enjoy!**

**Happy late birthday xLeixiax! :D**

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Yang received the news of Ruby being taken away. After much searching and investigating on her own; Yang was pointed in the direction of Cinder Fall. Finally meeting face to face with the accused woman, Yang immediately went on the attack.

Fire clashed with fire as the two women fought for what seemed like hours. Slowly but surely Yang was losing the fight. The former had much more experience and stamina. Over time, Yang was regretting not informing the rest of team RWBY where she had gone.

On the verge of losing her fight, exhausted, beaten, and feeling humiliated on not being able to rescue her own little sister; Yang Xiao Long was finally about to meet her end at the hands of her enemy; Cinder. But the woman never dealt the death dealing blow. Instead she grabbed Yang by the neck and held her against a wall, slowly lifting her into the air, until the blonde's boots no longer reached the ground.

Gasping for the breaths that wouldn't come, Yang watched the eyes of the woman who single handedly broke her. Took away her sister, her spirit, her will, her very essence of being alive. Flaring amber met enraged red as the two stared each other down.

But then, Cinder let go of Yang's throat, letting the brawler hit the ground in a collapsed mess.

Cinder eyed the blonde girl. She was interested in her. The way she fought for another. The way she stared back defiantly at her when met with certain death. The way she moved her body while they fought. It was skillful yet oddly alluring to the criminal mastermind.

And she wanted more of it.

Eyeing the blonde girl on the ground who was gasping for air; Cinder spoke. Softly but her tone demanded Yang's undivided attention and respect.

"If you want to see your precious little sister again; you'll meet me back here once more tomorrow night. _Alone_."

And with that, Cinder left. Walking out of the seemingly empty warehouse laughing to herself, leaving Yang who has still yet to recover from the fight, in pain and helpless on the ground.

* * *

The next evening at the same warehouse, Cinder wasn't surprised to find a very skittish blonde haired fighter there. She eyed the younger woman from the shadows for a few moments making sure she indeed did come alone.

Much to Cinder's surprise the young huntress in training did come alone.

Foolish little girl.

But the thought of how the young girl would willingly put herself at the mercy of Cinder made the woman hot with excitement.

Walking out of the shadows to greet the blonde, Cinder watched her lilac eyes flash to red the instant they met her own amber ones.

Grinning evilly, Cinder quickly made her way to the elder sister and grabbed her throat with no resistance.

"Play along, just for a while; and I promise you'll see your dear little sister again."

Little did Yang know that Cinder didn't plan on keeping that promise whatsoever. At least not anytime soon…

* * *

"I'm only doing this until I get Ruby back."

Yang repeated the words over and over in her head. This is the only reason why I would be doing this. It's not that I want to; it's for Ruby's sake. I'm doing this until I get Ruby back…

Repeating this mantra over and over again in her head is what Yang focused on while Cinder had her right where she wanted.

On her back at the mercy of the legendary Cinder Fall.

Yang was on her back lying down on the cool floor of the warehouse. It was close to midnight and it was dark, minus the moonlight that lit the entire empty space with an eerie glow.

While on her back still repeating the mantra, Yang had her eyes shut. For every time she felt Cinder's warm soft hands on her exposed skin she thought of Ruby and how after enduring such lewd acts she'd be able to see her again.

'I'd do anything for my little sister, even … this.'

With her eyes still shut, she continued to remain motionless while Cinder felt every curve of her body. Yang was slightly taken aback by how Cinder's hands were surprisingly soft and gentle for someone as strong as she was.

Feeling herself getting hot from her very core, Yang barely managed to stifle a moan that made its way up out of her throat. She squinted her eyes open to see if the dominant woman had heard it.

She did.

Cinder now wore a wicked grin on her face. In an instant, her soft and gentle hands which were only gliding up and down Yang's body now turned to that of someone who was drunk on passion and lust. The subtle loving caresses were replaced with savage grabs and forceful movements.

What started as something as simple as just toying with the blonde girl, once she heard her moan so passionately and quietly it drove Cinder to the edge. She wanted to hear the wild fighter make that sound again. She'd force it out of her.

Now on an adrenaline high Cinder was uncaring in her movements. She tore off the blonde girl's jacket with such haste and speed the girl didn't even have time to fight back. Not that it looked like she wanted to. Cinder continued to tear off more and more clothing of the huntress' wardrobe, growing more excited with the sight of more exposed skin.

Yang who earlier had her eyes glued shut and fearful in the elder woman's movements now was faced with a new feeling. For some reason the more the woman attacked her sexually ripping her clothes off, the more the brawler felt herself feeling hot between her legs.

'This can't be… Do I actually want this?'

She wasn't stupid, or a prude. She knew she was getting excited at having this woman dominate her and have her way with her.

Her eyes which were shut before, now stared at the amber ones that belonged to this Cinder Fall. Not with malice or hate, but with something akin to longing and want. Her hands which were at her sides unmoving a moment earlier, were now groping the raven haired girls back and rear digging her nails into the soft skin, encouraging her in her movements as she sat atop of Yang; straddling her.

With her yellow tank top off, Yang's exposed breast were now visible for Cinder to see, and the black haired woman spared no time to savagely grab at the blonde's large chest. Her movements were rough and unforgiving, squeezing and pinching so hard that Yang at the time was close to being on the verge of tears at the sheer amount of pain and pleasure.

Unable to hold back the blazing inferno she felt arising in her core, Yang let out a multitude of gasps and moans. Much to Cinder's delight. Her amber eyes glowed wickedly at every lewd sound that erupted from Yang's mouth.

Unsatisfied with just feeling the golden girl's appendages, Cinder moved her face towards the large breasts, taking the impressive sight in up close. Glancing up at the younger woman's eyes through the cleavage she could see the girl's quick breaths and pants. She knew the girl wanted her to continue, but she wanted to _hear_ it. Grinning wickedly once more, Cinder bared her teeth and spoke in an aggressive and predatory whisper;

"Beg."

She watched the blonde girl's eyes flash from lilac to red then back to lilac. She was unsure of what that meant, but enjoyed the little show.

She wanted to break the girl. She had her right where she wanted. At her mercy and hers. But to hear her actually ^beg^ for me, that'll be the final nail in the coffin. That girl would be _hers_.

As she waited for the girl to submit to her, she teased the large breasts in front of her. She brought her tongue out and licked around the girl's areola and nipple, never for too long though. Not until she heard her ask… Beg for more.

Yang never felt so conflicted before in her life. She wanted more. No, in fact she _needed_ Cinder to continue.

But to beg?

Yang has never begged for anything in her life. She wouldn't lie though; she was more turned on than at any other point in her life. With her chest fully exposed to this woman who was her enemy and being helpless and at her mercy, somehow it turned Yang on more and more. She felt herself getting wet with the teasing she was being put through.

Finally unable to withstand the soft licks and kisses at her nipples Yang opened her mouth. But this time it wasn't to let out a moan or pant. It was to say something. Well, more like to ask.

Beg.

"Give it to me, please."

Yang shut her eyes at the pure humiliation she was being put though, but she continued.

"I want you to touch me. I _need_ you to touch me. Feel me. Taste me."

She sighed deeply, unable to contain her needs.

"Take me, Cinder! Fuckin' take me! Make me yours!" Yang finally cried out.

She could no longer control it. She craved the woman's touch and feeling.

Cinder watched on with uncontainable amusement at the young girl's outburst. It was in the very end what she wanted, and how the girl screamed out in a mix of lust and embarrassment cemented Cinder's next movements. No sooner did she finish her request, did Cinder place her mouth on Yang's left exposed breast.

She sucked with such force she heard the girl cry out. Gently biting down on the nipple while she sucked and teased with her tongue. The triple attack left the blonde girl no longer able to form any kind of comprehensible sentence.

While straddling the Yang, Cinder lifted her head up from the girl's chest and started to move down towards her lower region. She could smell the girl's scent from here. Smirking the whole way down, she grazed her hands along her body causing the girl on bottom to shiver at her touch.

Finally having her hands reach the girl's black shorts, she pulled with such force that it caused the girl to whelp in surprise and pain at the sudden forceful movement. No matter, Cinder quite enjoyed the sound.

Amber eyes scanned the young huntress' lower region. She was wet with anticipation. Smiling inwardly she decided she wouldn't put the girl through any more torture. Quickly bringing her left hand down, she caressed and toyed with the girl's glistening area. With every soft glide with her hand, her ears were assaulted with cries of ecstasy. Grinning and feeling the heat spread between her own legs she moved off the blonde girl and brought her face towards her core. She breathed in the lewd scent that filled her nostrils. Closing her eyes and taking in this moment she chuckled to herself. Diving straight in, Cinder attacked the girl's clit with her mouth. Gracefully sliding her tongue in and around her lower lips she continued the quickening movements.

'Ruby, I'm sorry. It feels too good…'

No longer able to focus on anything, Yang's mind was going blank. Cinder's movements were skilled and graceful. Gentle yet rough. She had Yang right in her pocket at this point, but Yang didn't care. She just craved more. She was on a sex high and unable to think clearly. All she knew was that she didn't want this to end.

The brawler lifted her legs up, so Cinder could see into her very core and be able to move however she needed to. Close to feeling herself reach her climax, Yang was in a state of bliss. Nothing could be more perfect in that sudden moment. That was until she felt something warm and slender enter her.

At first it was curious, only testing her opening. But with each poke and prod, the feeling grew bolder and daring. Until it found its way inside of Yang. The sudden infiltration of Cinder's long fingers sent Yang crazy. The blonde could no longer think logically. She felt herself burning up. She moved wildly in the elder woman's grasp and bucked her hips more violently at each thrust of her fingers.

What started as just an assault of a tongue, ended with one, two, up until three of Cinder's fingers; moist with Yang's own fluids constantly thrusting themselves in and out of the girl's lower lips. They moved with such lustful haste and aggression that Yang could swear it was starting a fire down there. She was already hot and bothered, but this just felt insane. She was going to erupt.

Her hair was slicked with sweat and her breaths were shallow and rugged. Her aura was uncontrollable and it just furthered the heat around the two women. She noticed her vision popping at the sides and was no longer able to focus on anything.

And that's when it hit her.

The sheer amount of pleasure, pain, and excitement.

Bliss.

Ecstasy.

Euphoria.

None of these words matched or described the current state that Yang was in and feeling.

Cinder watched as the blonde girl bucked her hips like she was in some kind of crazed exorcism. She was going wild, but Cinder didn't relent in her savage three finger assault on her core. It was only until the girl moaned so loud and long that Cinder stopped thrusting. Her hips hung in the air for what seemed like a full minute, before the girl collapsed in a heaving, sweaty, sex-high mess.

Licking her fingers clean of the girl's fluids; Cinder stood up and looked down at the sweaty naked girl.

"Same time tomorrow, Hun."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked out into the warm night air of downtown Vale. She smiled at herself as she made her way out into the streets. She could get used to this; she had the girl right where she wanted her. She didn't even know if the blonde was even concerned about her little scarlet clad sister anymore.

Speaking of which, she had a certain other huntress to meet tonight as well.

"Nothing like a midnight snack after such a delicious meal." Cinder muttered to herself as she made her way towards her hideout where she had another young huntress in training waiting for her. A little innocent girl named Ruby, and Cinder knew how impatient the girl could be if she was late.


	2. Burning Rose

**A/N: Well, I decided to put this out today. A little more story and insight on what's gonna happen. This'll be a short story, and I posted the update schedule of my stories on my profile if you guys are interested. Well, nothing else to say; enjoy this dirty little story and as always reviews and the like are very appreciated! **

* * *

The 'hideout' felt more like home this past week to the little scarlet girl, Ruby. She hadn't meant for things to turn out this way, but when she first bumped into Cinder the young leader was smitten.

Cinder had been very endearing and kind to Ruby, letting her stay over at her dorm off campus, whereas she heard Cinder call hideout to her other two teammates; Mercury and Emerald, who currently were all sitting around watching T.V. waiting on her to come back.

Ruby has been wondering where the raven haired woman has been disappearing off to these past two days, but paid it no mind. When she returned last night she was a little late and Ruby remembered at how she had whined and groaned to the elder woman, but her complaints were soon silenced by the loving kisses that she planted upon Ruby's own lips. All was forgiven as Cinder wrapped the girl in her loving embrace the previous night.

'But that was last night! I want more this night…' The scarlet leader pouted to herself. She eyed the clock on the wall and noticed that it was already past midnight. Where could Cinder be this late?!

As if on cue, Ruby heard the door open from the front. The little leader literally flew around the corner leaving a trial of rose petals in her wake, and even nearly knocking Mercury off his chair that he was sitting on.

"Cinder!" Ruby cried out as she spotted the woman stepping into the front door.

Ruby jumped into Cinder's chest and rubbed her face into her bust.

But a sudden thought crossed Ruby's mind.

'Oh yeah, she's late! Again!'

Almost as fast as she threw herself at the older woman, Ruby broke the embrace and jetted out of the room, back into the bedroom she had shared with Cinder this past week. As she rushed out she nearly knocked Mercury out of his seat yet again, this time he managed to catch the young girl by her cape; but his demeanor changed once he noticed that she was crying. Tearing her cape from his grasp she continued towards the room.

The trio all exchanged a look before Cinder spoke;

"I'll calm her down."

And with that the raven haired woman walked towards the sound of a slamming door, which in turn came from her own room. She smirked and licked her lips in a seductive manner.

'Time for the little sister to finish what the big one started.'

As Cinder made her way towards her room and her next meal, Mercury and Emerald already knew what their leader had been doing this past week with the younger girl and why she'd been staying with them, Mercury had lost a bet once they had confirmed their suspicions, but even right now it looked as if Cinder had just … for lack of a better word hooked up with someone else. She was sweaty and had on a satisfied look on her face ever since she walked in. But it wasn't their place to questions their leader's motives and or sexual preference. The duo kept their mouths shut and continued to watch T.V. in the main room. Even when they heard the moaning and thumps against the wall. They just turned up the volume and tried to block it out.

In the room, the lights were off and it was pitch black. Cinder walked in and closed and locked the door behind her. She didn't want Mercury or Emerald walking in on the middle of her when she was about to enjoy her next meal.

Over the past week, she let the little leader, Ruby stay at the hideout. The young girl was so gullible and innocent that Cinder almost felt bad for lying to her and stating that she and the others were just exchange students at Beacon and lived off campus. Almost.

She still had a plan to initiate, even though Cinder couldn't lie and felt an attachment towards the young scarlet girl, she'd finish her mission regardless of whatever feelings they had with each other. But tonight wouldn't be the night. Tonight would just be about them.

Turning the light on in the room, she spotted Ruby lying face down on the bed. The little girl was dressed in a pair of red shorts and a black tee shirt with her trademark scarlet cape around her neck. Cinder could hear the soft sobs they girl was letting out and felt a twinge of regret. Making her way towards the edge of the bed, Cinder sat down softly and reached out to pet Ruby's head.

"Hey, hey. I'm here now. Don't cry."

She spoke so softly and lovingly it made her almost want to vomit. Never has Cinder been so _nice_ to someone, but something about Ruby made her become so gentle and caring.

If only to get what she wanted from the young leader.

Don't get it twisted, Cinder liked the girl, but she wasn't going to change herself. She only adopted this new side of hers to get Ruby where she wanted her.

Naked on the bed and ready to go.

So if Cinder had to play a slightly different role, so be it. She only thought of it as a little foreplay before they got to business.

Ruby now had turned and rested her head on Cinder's lap. The scarlet girl never could resist her for long.

"W-why were you late again?" Ruby asked, sobbing between the sentence. She had her face buried in Cinder's lap.

The raven haired woman bared her teeth in a predatory smile before replying.

"Sorry, I just had someone to … persuade."

Thinking for a moment about the blonde haired girl she'd just had her way with she chuckled before continuing;

"You'll meet them again soon enough."

Ruby perked up at the words 'again'. What did Cinder mean by that? But before she could even ponder even further she felt herself be lifted into the air and flop down on the bed.

Ruby now very aware and slightly scared darted her eyes open and flipped over on her back still on the bed. She watched as Cinder tore off her own red dress in a slow seductive manner, all while her blazing ember eyes bore into Ruby's own innocent silver ones. The younger girl couldn't hide the small playful smile that crossed her lips. She knew what Cinder had her mind on and Ruby couldn't wait.

When she had first met Cinder, the older woman initiated the first move, Ruby at the time had no idea what was going on and was scared out of her mind, but as Cinder continued Ruby felt herself slipping and craving more. Over time and while attending their 'meetings' Ruby finally decided that she'd needed this to continue. Leaving her team at the dorms, she started staying with Cinder. For a time at least. She'd return back to Beacon… Soon. After she's had her fill.

She wasn't addicted! Or so she thought.

Cinder had this girl right where she wanted.

With the last of her clothes off, Cinder stood at the foot of the bed bare-naked and let the smaller girl scan her with her silver eyes. She loved the feeling of being admired by Ruby as she stood there without a stitch of clothing on. After watching Ruby's silver eyes sparkle with envy and her cheeks burn with embarrassment Cinder slid her way into the bed and crawled seductively towards Ruby.

She watched the younger girl back away slightly at her advance but was soon met with the wooden headrest of the bed that blocked her from retreating any further. Cinder smirked.

"Playing hard to get tonight, are we?" She whispered.

She watched the girl swallow and stare back into her own ember eyes.

"You were late. I won't play along until you- you apologize!"

Arching her eyebrow at the demand, Cinder cackled loudly.

'This little brat things she can make demands of me now? Oh how foolish.'

Knowing she had no intention to do anything of the sort, Ruby hugged herself and turned her face away from Cinder's. If she wouldn't apologize then we won't have fun tonight.

Well that's what she had originally planned.

Ruby felt a pair of strong yet gentle hands grab hold of both sides of her head and be pulled towards Cinder's own face. Their lips crashed together so hard, that Ruby felt her teeth vibrate at the sudden force at how their lips met.

Feeling those familiar soft, juicy lips of Cinder's, Ruby felt all of her small complaints fade away and be replaced with want and desire. She never could resist the woman.

Now incorporating the things Cinder has taught her over the last few days, Ruby inched her tongue into the mouth of the other woman. Feeling their saliva mix and swirl around both of their mouths, Ruby started to feel that tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach again. She _loved_ that feeling and it was only then that she let her desires take reins of her movements and actions. Most nights Cinder let Ruby take charge and have her way with her, exploring every nook and cranny of the older woman's body and find her most sensitive spots. She loved it when Cinder let her be in charge, and it looked like today was going to be one of those nights yet again.

Without breaking their kiss, Ruby pushed Cinder down on the bed so that she was on top. She brought her small slender hands to Cinder's broad and well-toned shoulders and slid them down towards her ample chest. Resting her hands on both of the breasts, Ruby skillfully started to massage the larger breasts in a circular manner. She felt her heartbeat quicken and herself start to sweat at the lewd actions, but brushed the thoughts away.

Breaking this kiss, Ruby stuck her tongue out and trailed it all the way down Cinder's cheek to her neck, down her collarbone, and finally to her right nipple. Bringing her lips towards the nipple, Ruby traced her tongue in a circle motion around her nipple. Cinder still hasn't let out a sound; Ruby brought her face up to look at the woman.

She stared back defiantly towards Ruby with a small hint of a smirk on her face.

"You'll have to do better than that, _little_ Ruby." She whispered.

Ruby felt her face heat up instantly. She hated when Cinder teased her! She was still learning! With a huff Ruby would accept the challenge. She did in fact know of some of Cinder's 'moan spots' as Ruby so aptly named them.

Abandoning her breasts, Ruby quickly brought her face down towards Cinder's lower area. The lewd smell always caused Ruby to wrinkle her nose, but she did quite enjoy it. It was just strong and pungent. She kissed the recently shaven area and planted a kiss on the lower lips, before forcing her tongue into the vagina. She brought two of her fingers around Cinder's clit and rubbed them forcefully dead set on getting the woman to moan.

It took every ounce of willpower for Cinder not to make a sound. After what Ruby had demanded earlier, she'd make the girl work for it. She knew Ruby loved when Cinder moaned so passionately for her and even once going so far as to call out the smaller girl's name, but not tonight. She'd make her use everything Cinder has taught her this past week to get a reaction out of her. To help her out a little bit, Cinder brought her legs up and around Ruby's neck who was so aptly eating her out at the moment. Still able to keep her moans and pants to a minimum. Well that was at least until she felt another finger making its way into a certain hole, and it wasn't the one that was currently being eaten out…

Ruby growing annoyed by not hearing any sounds decided to use her trump card. She brought her other hand down below Cinder's core and used her index finger to poke at Cinder's _other_ hole. This in turn caused the woman to instantly tense up and jolt a bit. Ruby heard her gasp loudly. While still playing with the other woman's clit and lapping at the juices that flowed out Ruby smiled and without warning forced her index finger into the tight and warm hole of Cinder's ass.

Cinder jumped up and flailed wildly for a moment at the sudden intrusion of her off limits spot. Where Ruby had learned of that spot, the raven haired woman didn't know, but the intense feeling threw Cinder close to the edge. She made sure to keep her voice under wraps, if Ruby would go this far to get a rile out of her, she couldn't wait to see what else the young leader had in store for her.

'That didn't work either!' Ruby whined to herself. She thought about what else she could do to the other woman. She needed her to make a sound; she wanted to hear her call out her name so passionately over and over. That feeling of want soon clouded Ruby's own sensible thoughts. She felt herself slipping into the familiar lust filled sensation. As she continued to lick and thrust her fingers into the woman she's only know for a few weeks she felt her eyes glazing over and it was becoming hard to breathe.

Stopping suddenly at the lewd sexual movements, Ruby sat up and stared at Cinder. Said woman had her eyes shut for a moment and was sweating a bit. Her hair stuck to her bare skin and her breasts jiggled with every heave of breath. Slowly closed eye lids revealed curious ember pupils as they eyed Ruby with raised eye brows.

'What does she think she's doing stopping all of a sudden?' Cinder thought angrily.

No one stopped Cinder from having her fun, not even Ruby.

About to chew the younger girl out, her concerns were silenced as she spotted Ruby taking something out from behind the pillow.

It was an object that brought a devilish smile towards her own lips.

_They were indeed going to have fun tonight_

She watched as Ruby ungracefully slid the said object into herself and Cinder felt herself instantly get wetter at the small yelp the girl emitted. She continued to watch Ruby tie the straps into place on both sides of her hips. Once the small girl finished preparing the _strap-on_ she eyed the device with a certain crave in her eyes.

Said object was a long and slender pink dildo, which was attached by various straps the connected and wrapped itself around the user with another smaller one that was placed into them. So one user could thrust all the while of still receiving pleasure themselves. A double sided strap on basically.

Cinder willingly opened her legs at the sight of a small Ruby who had the strap on on and ready to go. The younger girl ripped her tee shirt off and exposed her small breasts. Cinder eyed them and they bounced slightly as Ruby made her way towards Cinder's inviting core.

Ruby felt the dildo inside of her. It hurt immensely but she knew the feeling would turn into pleasure once she started. She felt herself dripping with anticipation to get started and quickly made her way towards Cinder.

Leaning forward so that their breasts touched and feeling their cool sweaty skin on each other, Ruby brought her hand down towards the strap on and maybe a little too enthusiastically tried to fumble with it and find the sweet hole to insert it in.

Continuing and failing to find and insert it in, she heard Cinder laugh, and felt Cinder take hold of it and insert it in herself. Muttering a small and embarrassed "Thank you" Cinder silenced the girl with a glare and only replied with;

"Don't say it, _show_ it."

Ruby smirked and knew what she meant. She instantly slammed her smaller hips into the raven haired woman earning a deep gasp from her. Ruby didn't even try to hide her happiness, she knew that soon she'd make Cinder pant and moan loudly!

Without breaking stride, Ruby continued to rail on the older woman who was on her back. Slowly but surely Ruby heard Cinder start to exhale loudly and moan. Losing herself to her desires, this in turn only fueled Ruby to thrust harder and faster. Still ramming the strap on into Cinder, Ruby felt the smaller side violently inserting itself into her own core. Unable to contain the rising pleasure, Ruby took the strap on out of Cinder, much to the other woman's anger.

Feeling the sweet feeling of bliss instantly vanish, Cinder shot her eyes open at the sudden change in her body. Sitting up she was greeted by the sight of Ruby pointing towards the wall. The girl was out of breath and sweaty, her face tinged red by exhaustion. She couldn't blame her; she was giving it to her good. Focusing on what she was doing, she figured out that Ruby wanted her to place her hands up against the wall. Getting up off the wet bed, Cinder put her face to the wall and spread her legs open welcoming the familiar feeling of something inserting itself into her yet again.

Except this time it wasn't in her vagina…

Ruby instantly had an idea once Cinder had placed herself on the wall. Smiling mischievously Ruby jumped off the bed and followed suit. She took in the sweaty back of Cinder Fall. She eyed her beautiful slightly damp skin, her lewd scent that filled the room, her deep ragged breaths, her slick black hair that stuck to her, everything.

Finally unable to hold out and longer, Ruby managed to place the end of the strap on in a hole, albeit a different one. She noticed Cinder instantly tense up but the other woman didn't fight back at all. Ruby struggled to insert more of the strap on in and continued to push with her hips and the slowly disappearing pink rod that found itself moving more and more into Cinder's ass. Ruby's movements only gained more fervor as Cinder started panting like some kind of dog in heat, which again in turn made Ruby livelier in her sexual movements.

Finally having most of the pink strap on inside of Cinder, Ruby got to work. She slammed her hips into Cinder's ass and grabbed hold on Cinder's damp hair with her right hand, and brought her left hand around and played with Cinder's wet clit. The position wasn't comfortable whatsoever for Ruby as the other girl was taller, but she didn't want to stop. The only sounds that filled the room were the sound of skin hitting skin and the moans of both girls. That was until Cinder moaned out something else.

Cinder couldn't help it, not after what Ruby's older sister had started. Yang had caused Cinder to crave someone to dominate her the same way she had did to Yang. How appropriate that it was indeed her younger sister that did it. As Ruby continued thrusting herself against Cinder, the black haired woman couldn't stifle any moans or pants anymore. Giving up on the idea, she opened the gates and screamed wildly. Moaning out a string of obscenities and comments, she lost herself to the pink strap on that was inside her ass and to Ruby's lewd sexual humps against her. She'd taught the young huntress well. A shame that they would be enemies by the end of the school term.

After another thrust Cinder's thoughts went back to the blissful feeling. She felt her mind going blanker with every one of Ruby's hip thrusts that forced the pink object deeper and deeper into Cinder. She could no longer feel the pain of it in her ass; instead she was filled with pleasure at the new position. She'd never had anything feel close to this, she was about to cum from it being in her other hole. With one last comprehensible thought she decided to humor Ruby before she finally lost herself to the feeling of getting fucked by the smaller girl.

"Oh Gods, Ruby fuck me! Fuck my ass!" Cinder finally shouted out. Uncaring of her two cohorts who were in the very next room. She _felt_ Ruby become giddy and happy at the sound of her calling out her name.

The next and final thrusts sent both girls over the edge, Ruby grabbed Cinder's arms and pulled them back, gaining stability in her movements and being able to pull herself and dildo more and more deeper inside of Cinder.

No longer able to fight the urge, Ruby thrust once more earning a deep and pleasure filled moan that belonged to Cinder. The sound was beautiful to Ruby but no sooner did she hear it did she lose herself to that all too familiar feeling or release. She felt her core moisten instantly and lost the feelings in her legs. Collapsing on the floor after just feeling herself orgasm Ruby didn't even have the strength to crawl into the bed, she fell fast asleep before her body even hit the ground.

Cinder, being much more experienced, regained her composure after feeling the strap on slide out of her and leaned against the wall for a moment as her body recovered from cumming. She was still breathing hard and felt as if she had just danced in the rain. She was sweaty all over and no longer felt hot. She was in fact freezing. She cast her eyes on the small sweaty naked mess that was Ruby who had collapsed on the floor fast asleep.

Smiling softly, she collected the small girl and placed her on the bed. Covering her up and disengaging the strap on from her, she heard one more lust filled moan as she slid the inner dildo out of the small girl. After tossing it away, Cinder hopped in bed with her and hugged the small girl in a loving embrace before willing herself to sleep as she clung to whatever little body heat that came from Ruby's small frame. Thinking back once more on how she reminded the blonde girl from earlier that night to appear at the warehouse again tomorrow night, Cinder couldn't help but smile savagely before falling into a deep sleep for the rest of the night while clinging to the small Ruby.

Unbeknownst to Cinder, Mercury and Emerald continued to watch T.V. both wearing a horrified and slightly embarrassed expression. They both continued to watch T.V. but now they both had a different image in their head. As if on cue they both turned towards each other and stared in silence before Emerald finally spoke up;

"So… We doing this or what?"

Mercury was more than happy to reply, but clumsily fell out of his chair as he went to undo his belt.

* * *

Back at their dorm room, Yang finally emerged only to meet a sleeping Blake and a wide awake Weiss.

As soon as the door opened, Weiss darted up and eyed the blonde; she looked as if she'd just been to hell and back, but she wore a smile for some reason. But before Weiss could even ask Yang anything the brawler spoke up first;

"I think I know how we can get Ruby back. Tomorrow night, Weiss, come with me! I want you to meet someone."


	3. Melting Ice

**A/N: Another chapter in this little smut story. I think I'm going to end it with the next one, its been a fun little side story, but I feel like the next chapter's 'climax' is a good point to end it, as this chapter wasn't as perverse as the others. This will be made up for in the last part. :) Plus I'm having a lot of fun with my other story "Octane". I hope you guys check that story out as well. Not as much smut, but it may or may not make its way into that story lol. Anyways enjoy this next chapter. Leave a review if you liked or disliked it!**

* * *

The next night at the same lone warehouse an energetic blonde haired girl pulled along another person into that dark and eerie empty space.

The other girl wore a scowl on her face, and quite frankly didn't feel like playing any of Yang's games tonight. She said that they had to meet someone at a warehouse close to midnight in downtown Vale. If that didn't seem like an ambush, Weiss Schnee didn't know what did.

"Tell me again how meeting someone here tonight, secluded from civilization is going to get Ruby back?" Weiss asked with an angry tone present in her voice.

Yang just continued to bound happily towards the same exact spot she stood at the previous night.

"Don't worry, Weissy. Trust me, you'll love it. It's surprising at first but …"

Yang didn't finish, instead she turned around and flashed a smile towards the skeptical Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"I swear, if you're trying to get me addicted to drugs or something I will never speak to you again Xiao Long." Weiss huffed out.

She'd play along. At least for now.

Standing in the center of the cold and damp warehouse, Weiss heard something that sounded like footsteps from behind them. Turning around quickly though, she didn't see anything. Turning back around towards Yang who stood next to her she knew the blonde must have heard the sounds as well, but the brawler wore a calm expression.

"She's here." Yang suddenly whispered out.

Weiss raised her eyebrows in confusion before speaking;

"W-who's here?"

A new voice that shook Weiss to her very bones spoke out next.

"I'm here."

Reeling back around towards the voice, Weiss peered into the darkness and could barely make out a silhouette of a woman standing in the shadows.

Unsheathing her weapon, Weiss aimed the tip of her rapier towards the new voice.

S-s-show yourself!" She cried out, fear betraying her voice.

The shadowy figure laughed then, a shrill sound that almost caused the white haired girl to freeze in fear.

Until she heard Yang speak;

"It's alright Weiss, this woman is gonna _help _us out."

Weiss didn't know why the brawler put so much emphasis on _help_ but she opted to trust her; they were in fact teammates and even if they didn't always see eye to eye with each other, she trusted Yang with her very own life.

Re-sheathing Myrtenaster, Weiss tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths.

"Hmm, I don't recall telling you to bring along… A new pet for me to play with." The alluring and silk sounding voice spoke again.

Weiss turned towards Yang, but the brawler still wore a happy grin on her face.

"Yeah, well the more the merrier I say, right Weissy?" Yang chuckled out before playfully punching Weiss' shoulder before adding;

"Plus I think the Ice Queen here could use it, she's always so wound up."

Hearing the two girls speak about her as if she wasn't even present caused Weiss to once again have her usual scowl appear on her face for all to see.

"Excuse me, while you two so blatantly speak about me as if I'm not here, do you mind telling me who the hell you are?" She motioned towards the figure of the woman who was still standing in the darkness.

She then heard Yang mutter something;

"See what I mean?"

Ignoring the comment, Weiss continued to stare into the darkness, desperately trying to see something, anything!

But without warning the woman finally walked out of the shadows.

Revealing herself, amber eyes flared as they bore into ice blue ones.

Cinder knew who the girl in white was, in fact she had plans for the Schnee family name itself, but the girl who stood in front of her; Weiss, Cinder hatched a plan then and there.

'Maybe I could use this to my advantage. And without bloodshed…'

Walking slowly towards the duo, Cinder smiled wickedly, she took in the fear in the Schnee Heiress' eyes and reveled in it.

"I'll tell you what…" Cinder started in a low voice. She watched as Yang followed her with craving and curious eyes.

She had her and her younger sister addicted…

"I'll help you _loosen_ this girl up, and in fact take you to where your sister is tonight. Depending on how well you two … _satisfy_ my hunger."

Lilac turned to red in a split second at the mention of her sister, but returned to lilac as she watched Cinder grab hold of Weiss by her waist.

The white hared girl looked absolutely terrified of the older woman, but didn't fight against her grasp.

"W-w-what are you doi-." Weiss started, but was silenced as Cinder brought the Heiress' face towards her own, quieting the question with a passionate kiss.

Yang watched on, feeling herself get hot with anticipation. She felt slightly excluded and wanted… _needed _the same attention that Weiss was getting.

Cinder watched the blonde girl as she forced her tongue into Weiss' mouth. The girl squirmed in her grasp, but never for too long. For every jerking movement the girl made, Cinder stuck her tongue deeper into the girl's mouth. She felt herself getting wet at the deep gasps and moans that erupted from the rich girl.

As she continued to eye Yang though, she watched the brawler shift uncomfortably in what looked like jealousy.

The wild blonde girl was pouting.

_'Oh how cute._'

Ripping Weiss away from her own face by the girl's silky white hair Cinder spoke then;

"There's more than enough of me to go around, _Yang._"

Yang felt that rising hot burning sensation in her core again. That woman's voice, it was to die for. But that wasn't the main reason why Yang felt herself burn up with desire.

It was because that had been the first time Cinder had used her name.

Smiling broadly once more, Yang ripped off her jacket and rushed towards the two other girls.

Grabbing Weiss from behind and placing her hand below Cinder's chin, she winked at her once before throwing her mouth onto the other woman's. Twisting and turning her tongue in the unfamiliar mouth. Though with her arm behind Weiss, she playfully glided her hand underneath the girl's combat skirt; earning a cute yelp from the currently flustered Heiress.

Forcing her hand further up Weiss' skirt, Yang finally came across a lacey and smooth feeling pair of panties. Unfazed, the blonde rubbed against the soft material, feeling Weiss' moistening core through the material.

The seemingly prim and always proper Heiress was now panting deeply with each thorough rub Yang initiated. It brought a little joy to her that the always uptight girl could fall victim so quickly to this type of behavior.

Cinder on the other hand, grew tired of the sloppy make out session she was currently locked in, and broke the kiss rather forcefully. She pushed the blonde off of her and caused Yang to collide with Weiss, both crashing onto the floor.

Cinder took in the scene before her. She currently had both girls on the ground staring back up at her. One with craving and the other fearful.

She loved this feeling of power.

Getting on her knees, she crawled towards the blonde. Their eyes never once left each other, and she watched as Yang inched her face closer towards her own. But Cinder stopped just as Yang went in for a kiss.

"We need to loosen _her_ up first, remember?" She whispered wickedly.

Nodding her head towards the heavily breathing white clad girl, she smirked yet again.

She watched Yang also adopt a wicked smile before nodding.

Together, both Cinder and Yang crawled towards the Heiress who was still on the ground and watching both women.

She crawled backwards little by little staring into both pairs of the _hungry_ eyes that bore into her.

Not just this woman whose name she still didn't know, but Gods was she attractive. Weiss herself couldn't deny that but she got the feeling that as beautiful as this woman was, she also was extremely _dangerous_.

In more ways than one.

Yang on the other hand who was also advancing towards her looked a lot like an eager puppy. Weiss had an idea of what was about to happen once they reached her, but oddly she wasn't scared anymore. In fact she felt a little excited. The earlier feeling of Yang's hands brushing against her lower area sent chills down Weiss' spine. She couldn't even speak during the short encounter. The same when that mysterious woman kissed her so deeply and passionately, successfully stealing Weiss' first kiss.

'So this is sex?'

And that was Weiss' last logical thought for the night.

Once the two blazing women reached the ice hearted girl, they quickly got to work.

Yang grabbed both of Weiss arms, pinning her onto the ground, all the while grinning with a hint of lust in her eyes. Quietly though Yang whispered into Weiss ear;

"Ya know, Weissy; I always did want you…"

The words rang out in white haired girl's mind taking it in. No sooner did Yang pin her down though, the Heiress felt another set of hands attack her from below. She felt gentle yet motivated hands reach up below her skirt and grab hold of her underwear pulling them down around her boots quickly.

What happened next though, Weiss was never prepared for.

The Heiress tried to lift her head then to keep an eye on the woman who had so perversely just pulled off her panties. Struggling against Yang's iron grip though, she couldn't see anything.

"Y-Yang let go of me." Weiss pleaded to no avail.

Glancing up at the blonde, it seemed as if the brawler was in some kind of daze. Her usual full of life lilac eyes seemed glazed over as they stared back at Weiss. Pondering why her eyes seemed different all of a sudden though, Weiss felt something she's never felt before in her entire life.

Something entered her from her core.

The sudden and bold move froze the usual collected girl in place. Whatever it was, it moved quickly wasting no time to familiarize itself with where it currently was. She couldn't fight against the strong and weird emotion that took hold of her then.

Weiss let out her first ever sex filled moan.

The sound elicited a smile for both of the assaulting side.

Yang continued to eye Weiss, as the girl squirmed and jerked in her grasp. She now had her eyes shut and the brawler watched as her cheeks grew red from embarrassment. She'd never think she'd see this girl in such a lewd situation but it was like a dream come true. Watching her like this caused Yang to already soak her through her shorts as she craved to hear more of Weiss' moans, currently though the girl was only panting and biting her bottom lip.

Cinder on the other hand smiled mischievously, she'd heard the high pitched moan that erupted from the girl. She found it funny at how the prim and proper Heiress could make such a lewd sound. It was magnificent.

Smirking, Cinder continued to assault the rich girl's core with her finger.

This girl was tight, almost as if this were her first time, which it in fact was, but Cinder took it slow with her. Thrusting her middle finger into the girl without remorse, she felt her hand become soaked with the girl's liquids, which then let Cinder thrust faster and faster and even slipping in another finger.

Adding in her pointer finger, she felt the girl tense up yet again, and continue to pant and squirm like some kind of animal in heat.

Yang couldn't fight the feeling anymore, she'd never been so attracted to Weiss before, Bringing her own lips towards the Heiress'; she forced the girl's lips apart with her tongue. Smashing their faces together, she caught a glimpse of ice blue eyes as they peered open into Yang's own lilac eyes. She heard Weiss try to say something, but it came out muffled as their mouths were clashed together.

Removing her mouth from Weiss', Yang let the girl speak but never would have thought she'd hear what she was about to in a million years.

"D-don't stop! It f-feels so go~od!" Weiss screamed.

Yang felt her eyes widen at the sex filled request. She turned her gaze towards the other woman, Cinder; who had her own eyes fixated on Weiss core as she continued to thrust her fingers deeply into the girl.

"Well, I'd hate to have her beg for more." Yang muttered to herself as she thought about how she'd had to beg the previous night.

Yang let go of Weiss' arms and then brought her hands towards the girls' chest.

Weiss was sweating profusely already being put through the rough motions of getting sexually attacked at the moment. Yang took in how beautiful the girl looked for a few seconds, how her snow colored hair clung to her forehead and how as she wiggled and squirmed causing her clothing to become disheveled and loose.

Smiling, she started to undo the girl's top, fumbling with the buttons; she tore away the girl's jacket and pulled up her shirt; only to reveal a white lacy bra.

Weiss now looked up at Yang with an expression she'd never seen before.

The girl looked almost sad with a slightly nervous expression though. Almost as if she had waited for this for a long time but wasn't quite ready for it, but was willing. The brawler felt her jaw drop, but only continued to undress the girl at what she heard next;

"_Please_, Yang."

Yang snapped out of her stupor and watched the heiress close her eyes again as she was attacked by Cinder's fingers with even more vigor.

'That look… I can't believe Weiss had such an innocent and beautiful expression' Yang thought to herself.

It was then and there that the blonde knew she in fact loved the girl.

But those emotions would have to wait, as lust and desire once again took hold of the brawler's movements and thoughts.

Once she undid Weiss' bra which in turn revealed such petite but perky breasts, Yang brought her face down and breathed in the expensive smelling perfume. It smelled of cherries, which in turn only caused Yang's mouth to moisten even more at the thought of _tasting_ her teammate.

She then brought her tongue out and playfully licked at Weiss' left erect nipple causing the girl to jolt and make a high pitched squeal.

'So cute…'

Not ending her assault, she continued to lick and nip at the left nipple, and brought her hand to squeeze and tug at her right one. This in turn caused the rich girl to moan and scream even more.

Cinder now felt her wrist start to ache at fucking the girl with her fingers; she withdrew her fingers and brought her hand towards the girl's face. She watched as ice blue eyes revealed themselves from behind closed eye lids and stare up at Cinder's hand curiously, unsure of what to do.

"_Lick_ them clean." Was all Cinder said.

The voice commanded that Weiss be obedient. Without a second's notice the Heiress brought her face closer towards the two glistening fingers and lapped them up. They smelled delicious and Weiss wondered if it was normal for her to enjoy her own lewd scent and taste.

Cinder watched on with mild amusement at how willingly the _almighty_ powerful Schnee Heiress preformed such a perverted act as to lick her fingers clean of the girl's own sexual juices.

She felt herself tense up slightly as the Heiress brought her tongue out and licked in between her fingers so carefully and lightly. In fact it felt so good that Cinder herself felt a small moan escape from her own mouth.

'Oh this girl's good…'

Letting her fingers continue to be sucked on and licked, Cinder brought her other hand towards Yang's behind which was facing towards the raven haired woman at the moment. She skillfully pulled down her black shorts, revealing her drenched core. Cinder smirked at how the blonde didn't bother to wear panties tonight.

Bringing her hand towards the blonde's own glistening area, Cinder ran her hand around her core, until she had an idea.

She leaned backwards, laying down on the cool floor and spread her legs open. Hitching her short red dress up she stared back into lilac and blue eyes as both girls turned their gazes towards her.

Yang was the first to figure out what Cinder wanted. Inching forward while on her hands and knees, the blonde let the delicious scent of Cinder's core drag her forth.

Between the very legs of said woman.

Lifting the short red material of her dress up further, Yang took in the sight before her.

Cinder had nothing on beneath her dress which in turn caused Yang to smile. The woman was also recently shaven. Breathing in the woman's aroma Yang lunged in and savagely caressed her clit with her mouth. She sucked and nibbled on it which caused the very sound she so desperately wanted to hear.

Cinder moaning.

It sounded so sweet and thrilling to the brawler. She'd do anything for Cinder in that very moment, as long as the raven haired woman kept making those alluring sounds. It was almost as if she were entranced by a siren.

Weiss on the other hand was left in a sweaty mess, alone on the ground away from the other fiery two women.

Feeling slightly annoyed at being basically abandoned she started to get up, only to feel her legs buckle underneath herself. Falling on her hands and knees she tried to collect herself. She still had that tingling feeling in her lower area as if that woman was still fingering her, and she felt a rising hot sensation in her stomach. This alien feeling was completely new to Weiss but it felt like it was about to wash over her. It was so close to _getting there_ so to speak.

She had no idea what it was, but the feeling was fading fast. She noticed it only when the woman had her fingers inside of her or when Yang was sucking on her chest.

Weiss needed the feeling to come back.

Crawling towards the two girls, she watched as Yang ate out the older woman. Looking up though, she caught the raven haired woman's eyes _glow_.

Those amber eyes lit up as they scanned Weiss' own ice blue ones. It was as if the woman had Weiss under some kind of spell. The Heiress couldn't help but continue to crawl forward towards the two girls. Breathing in the familiar fragrance the closer she got; the white haired girl figured it was from the woman's own shimmering core.

Inching her face closer, Weiss brushed her cheek against Yang's own as the girl was ruthlessly assaulting Cinder's clit with her mouth. Weiss; now in the center of it all, opted to follow Yang's movements and stuck her tongue out and started to lick at the woman's area, gaining more fervor the more the woman moaned in pleasure.

Cinder was complacent at the moment. In a matter of minutes she had both of these girls willingly throwing themselves at her and pleasuring her. With her legs spread open and both Yang and Weiss eating her out on the floor, she couldn't help but feel a little smug, but also a little guilty.

Her thoughts went out to Ruby. The innocent little scarlet clad girl.

So naive and gullible.

So gentle and caring.

But also rough and aggressive when needed.

'Don't tell me I'm actually falling for the little idiot.' Cinder thought to herself.

But those thoughts and feelings vanished quickly as she so much as _felt_ herself moan out at the sudden feeling of one of the girls biting down on her clit. She also felt one of them insert two of their fingers into her without warning.

The double assault on her pussy was enough to throw Cinder into a sex high frenzy, as she kicked her legs out and felt herself grinding her hips into the girls' faces, forcing them to press their mouths closer into her vagina.

She was close now, she sensed her body temperature rising and her core burn with an intense heat. She felt her mind going blank with desire and lust. Shutting her eyes and slamming her head back, she openly moaned, panted and screamed.

"Fuck, right there. Eat me!" She cried out.

Then it hit her.

Washing over her body and mind like a warm and soothing ocean wave, Cinder felt herself orgasm. She felt her body go rigid, her hands ball into fists, and her breaths hitch in her throat.

The feeling, no matter how many times she experienced it; felt amazing. It always calmed her down.

She still had her body stiff; as she continued to feel the girls still double attack her swollen clit, the tingling feeling was coming back as she came down from her sex high, but if these girls continued she'd in fact reach another climax.

'But that could wait for a few more minutes…'

Cinder brought her hands towards both of the girl's heads as they continued lapping up any juices that escaped from Cinder's core.

"I have a _reward_ for the two of you. Get dressed."

And with that Cinder got up off the ground, of course a little unwillingly and proceeded to smooth out her dress. Standing so quickly though, almost caused her to collapse back onto the ground. Those two girls did a number on her clit, and her legs felt like jelly.

She watched the sad expression of Yang as the girl slowly sulked over towards where she so casually had thrown her jacket.

Cinder then turned her gaze towards the Heiress who looked like she was on the verge of tears. The girl looked lost as she slowly shuffled around the dimly lit warehouse in search of her panties that were gone. She still had her top pushed up and her small breasts were still visible.

Cinder licked her lips at the sight.

She'd make sure to spend some time on the Schnee girl.

Once the girls collected their belongings, they stood there and look towards Cinder with somewhat pleading eyes, she also took note of how Weiss kept rubbing her legs together as if she had to use the bathroom, or was in fact still horny and craved some more of Cinder's attention.

Re-focusing on the task at hand, Cinder made her decision.

"Well, you wanted to know where Ruby was, right? Follow me."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the warehouse once again and felt a twinge of sadness that this would be the last time she'd use this place as a stress reliever of sorts. She smirked as she listened as Yang excitedly spoke to Weiss and the girl's huffs of approval. She still hasn't spoken since they had left.

Cinder took note of this.

Together all three of them made their way out into the streets in search of the scarlet clad leader who was in fact waiting on Cinder to come home, late again of course.

For the young leader had a surprise for the raven haired woman once she got home. Ruby waited on top of the bed she shared with Cinder in nothing but a red ribbon and handcuffs as she was bound to the bed posts. It would be their two week anniversary since the two of them started 'talking' and she had a bombshell of a present for the woman.

If only Ruby knew of the surprise she was about to get as Cinder was bringing her older sister and teammate along with her home tonight.

Oh if only…


	4. Climax

**A/N: Well here is the somewhat thrilling climatic finish to my smut story. Lol, I am content with how I ended it, as I was struggling with writing this final chapter. It's hard to do group activities lol. Anyways, thanks to everyone who kept me company through PMs and the reviews on this story. It was a ... new experience but it was fun. I hope you all enjoy the 'climax'! Leave a review on what you think, and I hope you all check out my other stories! Been fun, see you guys!**

* * *

Laying on top the bed humming a calming tune to herself, Ruby Rose smiled and closed her eyes.

Her thoughts drifted back to what had transpired over the past two weeks she's been 'seeing' Cinder, her life has been pretty good. Of course she's been skipping out in being at school a bunch but that didn't matter for now. She's met one of the most amazing people ever, and she couldn't have been happier.

The various things that Cinder has taught her about this relationship had been overwhelming at first, but now the scarlet girl lost herself in them.

She opened her eyes and was met with darkness.

Ruby frowned slightly as she wondered what time it was.

"Probably past midnight… Again..." She muttered to herself.

She had left the lights off as she was bound to the bed she had shared with Cinder for the past weeks by handcuffs. She felt a slight breeze pass over her and shuddered. She also was naked, save for a red bow that she left wrapped around her small chest.

Grinning to herself, she imagined what Cinder's expression would be at the sight of her. She knew the older girl wouldn't be able to resist her and that they'd enjoy each other's company.

All. Night. Long.

As if on cue, Ruby heard the front door to the house open and the clamoring of footsteps.

Sweating slightly in anticipation but with a huge smile, Ruby kept her eyes locked on the door in the pitch black of the room and steadied herself for when Cinder walked in.

She couldn't wait for Cinder to see her 'present'.

* * *

Walking into the apartment, Yang and Weiss both shared a look before stepping inside. They were way out of their element now and pretty far from Beacon.

Stepping inside and staying behind Cinder, they spotted no one else in the living area of the place.

"She must be asleep." Cinder muttered.

The raven haired woman stepped towards her door and turned around to look at the other two girls who were looking around the apartment.

"In here." She spoke with a slight annoyance in her voice. She didn't need these two girls poking around needlessly.

Once Yang and Weiss were behind her, Cinder opened her bedroom door and walked in, hitting the light switch on the wall.

"SURPRIS- YANG, WEISS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"

Cinder quickly turned towards her bed where she took in the rather awkward sight.

Ruby was bound by all four of the bedposts by handcuffs; from where the little girl had gotten them Cinder had no idea.

The girl had nothing on to cover up herself, except for a little red bow, which barely even covered her small breasts.

Feeling a smirk make its way to her lips, Cinder turned towards the other two girls who like Ruby wore a look of surprise, fear, and confusion on their faces.

They stood like that for maybe about a full minute before Yang finally spoke;

"Uhm, you wanna explain yourself, lil' sis?"

The blonde now fully aware that she was staring at her mostly nude sister, tried to avert her eyes towards the wall to her left as her cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

But before the scarlet girl could answer, it was Weiss that spoke up next.

"Well no wonder she couldn't come back to Beacon… She looks a little… Tied up!" The Heiress blurted out loudly, bursting out laughing at her own joke.

Yang then turned towards the Heiress, eyes flashing red but before she could say anything, two more laughs were heard.

Ruby herself started to giggle at the pun, more so that it came from the Heiress, but even more surprising was Cinder.

The seemingly always quiet and mysterious woman couldn't stifle the chuckle at the terrible pun, which in turn caused Weiss and Ruby to laugh even louder.

Yang stood alone, amidst the three laughing girls, confused.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Yang suddenly shouted.

Red angry eyes scanned over the two laughing girls to her right, then passed over towards her sister who was on the bed.

Ruby had stopped laughing; her skin had a thin sheen of sweat on it. The way her body glistened in the dimly lit room, the way she glanced up at her with scared and somewhat pleading eyes, the way she so subtly rubbed her thighs together…

Yang shook her head at the scene. This was her sister!

Blazing red faded to hesitant lilac as Yang shifted uneasily on her feet.

But little Ruby had caught her looking with such curious yet a slight craving eyes.

The room descended into silence again, but not for long as it was Cinder who broke the silence this time.

But not with words, oh no. For _actions_ speak volumes louder than words.

Cinder nonchalantly sat down on the bed and started to move towards the bound Ruby. The scarlet girl's earlier scared expression now changed to that of apprehension. Sure, this is what she deep down inside wanted; Cinder crawling towards her as she was tied up.

But not with her sister and partner watching them in shock and awe.

Silver eyes fell upon amber though as Cinder brought her face towards Ruby's own.

"Is this for me?"

The way Cinder asked the question almost sent Ruby into an orgasm then and there. Her voice sent electricity into her ears that wreaked havoc inside her mind. Instantaneously, Ruby felt herself drip with anticipation.

"O-of course." The scarlet leader replied meekly.

Cinder smiled predatorily at the younger girl before moving her hands towards the ribbon that barely hid her breasts.

"Well then, let's get rid of this."

And with that Cinder pulled the bow away revealing Ruby's chest for everyone to see. But not for long as the raven haired woman now sat on top of the small scarlet girl.

Leaning in once more though, she went in for a kiss, keeping her eyes trained on the silver orbs in front of her the whole way down.

In her mind though, it wasn't as calm. Cinder fought internally with the emotions running rampant in her head. She was falling for this stupid, immature, gullible, misplaced caring girl.

Finally as their lips touched, Cinder this time kissed Ruby not with lust, but with a different emotion.

Love.

Unknowing if the young girl knew the difference in this meaning of the kiss though, Cinder didn't care at the moment. She'd discuss this with her later; she made a promise to herself then and there.

Turning her head slightly though so she could see the blonde and snow haired girls who were still standing in the doorway with unbelieving looks plastered on their faces; Cinder smiled to herself.

'Perhaps tonight would be the most interesting of these few weeks.'

Moving her slim hands towards the bottom of her dress, without breaking the kiss she held with Ruby, Cinder hoisted her dress up so that the two girls behind her had a perfect view of her now glistening pussy.

She knew it was only a matter of time before they reacted.

And reacted they had.

Cinder not even a few seconds later felt the wet sensation as someone licked her clit roughly. The familiar pattern and rhythm made the woman guess that it was in fact Yang.

Moaning into Ruby's mouth as they still kissed, Cinder bit down on the younger girl's lower lip as she felt a finger make its way inside of her core.

Swaying her hips with the same rhythm and motion as the finger that was now fucking her, Cinder started to sweat at the intense heat her lower body was in. She noticed Ruby struggling to say something against their kiss.

Moving her lips away from the scarlet girl. Cinder moaned loudly from the double assault on her from behind.

"P-pleasure devices! Underneath the pillow!" Ruby gasped out, she made a jerking motion with her head.

Struggling to stay in control of her thoughts, Cinder reached out under the pillows and pulled out a familiar looking pink strap on that Ruby had used on her the very previous night and a long silver double sided dildo.

The woman couldn't help but laugh at how Ruby had referred to the toys as pleasure devices, but a deep thrust from Yang shuddered her out of the thoughts, this time Cinder moaned loudly. She was close to falling into that lust filled emotion yet again.

Still gripping both of the toys, Cinder tossed the double sided one over her shoulder and heard a thump.

"Ow!" Weiss cried out.

Rubbing her forehead from where something long and silver had hit her; she turned her attention from watching Yang going to town on the woman who brought them here to the object on the ground. She was still standing in the doorway unsure of what to do.

Kneeling down to pick up the said object in question, she bought it to her face. It was long and thick and felt odd.

Then it hit her.

Looking closely at the tips and edges of it, it was ribbed.

The Heiress then yelped quietly as she noticed what the thing was. Still holding it though, she eyed Yang who was bent over and focused on fingering the raven haired woman.

Looking at the device again then back at Yang's ass that was only covered by her dampening black shorts, Weiss knew what she _wanted_ to do, granted this'll be new to her but she still had that hot feeling in her own core and she knew what the cure was.

Walking quickly towards Yang's slowly swaying ass, Weiss pulled her shorts down and heard Yang gasp at the sudden move but offered no resistance.

Weiss took in the sight of being so close to Yang's own vagina. She brought her face closer to it and let the familiar scent fill her lungs. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply relishing the smell. Never before had she felt so _perverted_ but she couldn't help herself. Especially not after what Yang had whispered to her earlier at the warehouse.

Now though, Weiss had the same feeling as Yang. She wanted the blonde girl badly.

Eyeing the silver device in her hand once more, she inched it closer and closer towards the glistening hole in front of her until it reached the inviting lips.

Weiss pressed it forward, forcing the tip to enter Yang slowly. She took in all the sudden movements by the blonde girl. She instantly tensed up, her breathing patterns changed, and she leaned her hips outwards towards Weiss as if _begging_ for her to continue.

Weiss then pushed the long dildo deeper into Yang. She watched as Yang grew more and more wet with each second the silver object entered her slowly but with purpose.

This feeling was nothing like when Cinder had her way with Yang only using her fingers. The blonde was now tearing up at the immense pain she felt in her lower region, but for every second she was in pain, the pleasure overrode it. She didn't know where Weiss was going with this but she didn't want it to end. The feeling felt like someone was suffocating her from below, but it felt so _good._

Unable to hold back, Yang started to moan loudly. This was some situation she was in; here she was panting and moaning perversely, right near her sister.

Speaking of Ruby, Yang looked down from Cinder's core and down at…

Ruby's.

Ruby's legs were spread open right below Yang's face. The blonde girl was about to protest at the position, but a sudden thrust from Weiss sent all of the blonde's concerns out the window.

Feeling her arms buckle under the pressure, Yang's face fell just inches from Ruby's moistening core. Yang tried to move her face from it, but now Weiss had started to _fuck_ her with the dildo. And Yang couldn't fight back.

For each thrust Yang's face grew closer and closer to her sister's lower area until her face was literally slapping against it as Weiss ruthlessly thrusted.

Shutting her eyes now though, Yang just tried to picture her face in a different girl's lewd area. But thankfully for her, she was now filled with that lust and passion filled feeling where her logical thoughts were replaced with those of wanting to further her sex high.

Cinder on the other hand felt whatever finger and tongue that were enjoying her lower region retreat somewhere. Unfazed, the woman stood up over Ruby and grabbed the strap on she had placed down beside her.

Undressing herself, quite literally, Cinder undid her small red dress and tossed it on the floor; in all her naked glory she fastened the toy to herself and gazed into Ruby's joyful silver eyes that were now looking up at her.

Once she finished with the straps, she looked down at Ruby with one of her famous mischievous wide smiles and brought her hips towards Ruby's own.

Sliding the pink object that was attached to her into the folds of the younger girl's womanhood, Cinder felt a slight moan escape her mouth as the inner part of the strap on shifted inside of her own core. With a wink, she entered the scarlet girl, and nothing else in the room was louder than the scream and moans that came from the young leader as Cinder made her way into the girl.

With each sexual jerk of her hips, another inch of the pink dildo disappeared inside of Ruby until it was completely out of sight.

Now fully inside of her, the pink object reached all the way inside the young girl. Ruby was now panting and gasping for air, but never once has her eyes left the amber ones that stared back to her. As if they could see into her very soul.

Cinder now lied down on top of the smaller girl. The moment their bodies touched, they both felt the cool sensation as their sweat mixed and furthered the erotic feeling even further.

Cinder brought her lips to Ruby's own to silence the girls gasping by now wrestling each other's tongues. Slowly but surely, the raven haired woman withdrew her hips from Ruby's lower area to ready herself for a thrust. As she moved herself backwards though, she so much as _felt_ the girl's womanhood wrap itself around the strap on, unwillingly wanting to let it exit her body.

Cinder couldn't believe how tight the girl was, but the girl's pants and moans were like music to the older woman's ears. Smiling now, she thrust the object back into Ruby with such vigor and force she wasn't sure if the girl could cry out any louder. It was so loud that it even escaped from the kiss the two held.

Cinder now pulled it back out, _feeling_ the pleasure herself with each withdrawal and thrust. Bringing herself into a steady and smooth rhythm, the older girl continued to take the scarlet girl beneath her, her movements gaining more and more speed with each hump.

But at the foot of the bed, it was a different scene.

Weiss now had Yang on her back forcing the giant double sided object into the blonde haired girl's core with a certain determination in her motions. She _needed_ the fiery girl to cry out louder. The girl was already moaning but not loud enough for the Heiress.

It was as if Weiss and Cinder both were trying to get the sisters to moan louder than the other in some type of sexually vocal game of sorts.

But Weiss grew tired of only pleasuring Yang, as much as she enjoyed the sounds the girl made, that feeling ever since the warehouse was still present in her own body.

Halting her thrusting movements into Yang, the Heiress kicked her legs out in front of her and began crawling towards the silver object that still protruded out of Yang's own lower region. She knew what she had to do, although it didn't make it any less terrifying at knowing that _huge_ silver thing was about to be inside of her. But the way Yang looked as it was in her overrode all the fear that was present in Weiss' mind.

It would satisfy her body's need. She just knew it would.

Placing her left leg over Yang's body, Weiss guided the dildo into her own lower lips.

Slowly at first, she inched it further and further into her. Blinking back the tears that made their way into her eyes. She bit down on her lip, hard, as she felt the heat rising in her body. She was letting it enter her slowly, gaining lustful determination as she brought her hips to welcome the foreign object into herself and closer to Yang's own pussy.

But the blonde had her own idea.

Yang watched on as Weiss threw her head back and gasped out as she lost her virginity to that silver toy. An all too familiar smile made its way to Yang's face as she hatched an idea.

With the object now inside both girls, Yang boldly jerked her hips towards Weiss' own suddenly. This in turn caused the object to shoot inside Weiss much faster than the white haired girl had anticipated and caused a loud shriek to fill the air as Weiss fell back at how _deeply_ the object reached and touched the inside of her now.

"My turn, Weissy." Yang whispered out over the moans of her sister that still filled the room.

Weiss had her way with Yang, but now the blonde decided to pay the girl back, tenfold.

Yang now somewhat in control of her body and actions again relentlessly bucked her hips outward again into Weiss, which in turn caused the rich girl to yelp loudly. Bringing their hips closer together, Yang gritted her teeth as the dildo made its way further into herself and Weiss.

She grabbed the girl's leg that hung in the air, and held on for dear life. The brawler took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to do.

Without warning, Yang bucked her hips into Weiss own; the object deep inside of both of their own pussies, but now the girls' bottom lips met each other.

Now humping against Weiss' own lower lips, Yang grinded her drenched core into the other girls'. She was in charge now, just the way she wanted.

Gasping and panting loudly, Yang knew she didn't have much time before she'd erupt and collapse. This was the most intense feeling she'd ever had as she tribbed and _fucked_ the Heiress and her own self roughly and without remorse.

The friction between the two felt like an inferno building up inside the two girls as they both screamed out in lust and passion. But Yang didn't halt her grinds against the other girl; in fact she only moved her hips faster in the seductive drive causing both icy and fiery girls to scream out each other's names wildly;

"Oh fuck, Yang! Give it to me!"

"Shit, Oh Gods, Weiss!"

Weiss felt her voice getting hoarse as she grinned in the blackness of her eyelids. She couldn't even form any kind of rational thought, but all she knew was that she couldn't keep screaming out Yang's name in pleasure as her voice and throat were dry.

Feeling that feeling coming back in her core was more than enough to send her over the edge, but shooting her eyes open as she was being fucked by Yang with that object she quickly looked over to her right.

Smelling a familiar and _tasty_ scent, she was met with the raven haired woman thrusting her own device into Ruby. She watched on as both of their vaginas moistened with each thrust and passing second, for Weiss needed something to wet her whistle in a way.

Shuffling her way with the last ounce of her strength as it was quickly being drained by the violent thrusts into her lower body; Weiss finally made her way towards the two girls' glistening cores and stuck her tongue out towards Ruby's.

Quickly and greedily the Heiress licked and slurped up the excess bodily fluids that trickled its way towards the sheets if the bed. Swallowing the sweet juices, she found herself licking in and around the trusting pink object and could hear Ruby moan even louder if that were even possible.

Ruby gasped at the sudden _other_ wet sensation on her core. Tensing up and fighting against the handcuffs that bound her, all the small leader could do was shut her eyes and proceed to get fucked by Cinder and whoevers tongue was assaulting her at this moment.

She was close to her own climax. She was bucking her hips in tandem with Cinder as the woman thrust herself into the smaller girl's frame, enacting all kinds of wild sounds from the small scarlet girl. Sounds she didn't even notice she was making.

Until it hit her.

"Oh no, Oh gods, Cinder I-I'm cumming!" Ruby's shrill voice shouted out.

Not even a second later, Weiss was heard;

"Fuck, Yang! More! It's here!"

Yang herself felt that all too familiar feeling washing over her own body, but she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes. It was way to embarrassing for her to announce that she was cumming right next to her little sister. She had to maintain some kind of semblance of being the elder sister…

But one rough trust from Weiss sent those mundane thoughts out the window.

"Ahh damn! I'm cumming Weiss, Oh yes! Fuck!" The wild brawler then shouted out as well. Although maybe a little reluctantly.

Only one voice wasn't heard as everyone in the room was close to reaching their boiling point.

Cinder.

The woman still relentlessly humped her way into Ruby to ensure the young girl would have a massive and enjoyable orgasm, for she did in fact care for her.

Maybe even enough that she would question her future plans on what she would do to Beacon.

But once again, her own fire rising from her womanhood shattered her thoughts.

But she would not gasp and cry out in front of these huntresses in training, although she knew Ruby would _love_ to hear it. She'd reserve that for her and her alone.

Gritting her teeth and letting out quiet moans and pants Cinder came for a second time that night. She felt her body break that dam all over again and flood the gates. The warm and tingly sensation washed over her again, but this time with more emotion and feeling.

She let it take over her as she collapsed onto a shrieking, naked, sweaty Ruby below her. Breathing heavily and letting the musty lewd scent of the room fill her lungs Cinder shut her eyes and let the feeling run its course over her body…

Yang and Weiss on the other hand continued to bump and grind against each other's pussies as they both climaxed together. Weiss finally reaching the point where she had wondered about since the warehouse. The girl let a wild sex filled shriek escape her lips as she cried out Yang's name loudly for everyone to hear. It was a feeling the girl had never known, but boy did she want it to continue.

Losing all control of her body though, she collapsed back onto the bed and continued to feel Yang thrust herself against her own swollen clit, as the blonde continued fucking Weiss.

Yang was on some kind of sex craved adrenaline rush. She climaxed. Hard. But she still _wanted_ Weiss. She continued to trib the now completely passive girl until her body gave out from the sudden mental and physical pleasure in her movements.

She also collapsed onto the bed; their legs still intertwined with the silver dildo still inside both of them.

Nothing could be heard in the room except deep and heavy pants and breathing. The room smelled of lustful and ravaged cores.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing Yang was the first to speak out as she continued to lie down on the bed in a sweaty mess, still tangled up in Weiss' legs;

"Well… that was a climax…"

Next thing that was heard was Ruby's stifled laugh, as she was still beneath of Cinder and her breasts. It was hard for her to breath with being laid on and the room hot and humid, but she didn't want to rush the exhausted woman on top of her. Cinder had _fucked_ her silly and she thought the woman deserved a little break.

Well that and she was still tied up to the bed and couldn't move anyway.

Weiss was next to be heard;

"Yang… That was amazing. I-is this love?" She whispered.

The brawler chuckled before replying;

"Nah, Weissy that was sex, how was losing your virginity to a dildo?" Yang teased out.

Weiss now felt her face flush and redden even further from the embarrassing question. No one could see her though as everyone still lay back on the bed tired and weak from the massive orgy that took place, but the Heiress still brought her hands towards her face to cover up her expression.

"S-shut up! I'd rather think about… Like…" She started but was interrupted.

"Like what?" Yang asked again, mild curiosity seeping into her voice.

Weiss drew a deep breath before continuing. She didn't want to get all mushy at the moment, especially in front of the other two in the room, but with everything she'd done tonight. Who cares?

"I think of it as... In fact _you_ taking it away." Weiss huffed out finally after a short pause.

She felt the bed underneath her shift suddenly and moved her hands from her face just in time to see a naked, sweaty Yang jump into her chest and hug her.

"Aw, Weissy~ I knew you loved me" Yang cooed.

The white haired girl rolled her eyes and embraced the naked sweaty mess of blonde that was Yang and smiled softly before whispering in her ear so only they could hear;

"Well, maybe I do."

Cinder; still on top of Ruby had heard the pathetic confession from the other girls, but she knew she had her own for Ruby. Bringing her face up, she looked into Ruby's own silver orbs that pierced back into her own. The scarlet girl wore a smile on her face and Cinder couldn't help but smile back towards her.

"Hey, thanks for the present." Was all she managed though. She could wait.

Ruby's smile widened as she brought her face closer to Cinder's for a kiss.

Their lips met gently and without the lustful movements from earlier. It was just a sweet and delicate kiss which in turn almost caused the raven haired woman to rethink her confession here and now.

That is until Ruby spoke up after breaking their kiss;

"I love you, Cinder. Thanks for… All of this."

It was so quiet, the older woman wasn't even sure she had heard it correctly, but she just smiled and embraced the smaller girl in a gentle hug. She wasn't sure if the girl had meant it or was still on a passion high, but Cinder would accept it for now.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen now that the sisters were reunited, if Ruby would stay here or return to Beacon with her team, and in fact Cinder didn't care in that very moment, they'd have plenty of time to discuss this after everyone has calmed down and recovered from this 'climax' of a night.

Smiling blissfully, she hugged the smaller girl tighter, before hearing a request;

"Could you untie me now though, please? My arms hurt, and it's pretty embarrassing for Yang and Weiss to see their fearless leader like this." Ruby announced maybe a little too loudly.

This caused all of the other girls in the room to laugh out.

Until Weiss asked a question that's been on her mind all night;

"I still don't know that girl's name…"

* * *

Back in the dorms of Beacon, a certain Blake Belladonna was about to turn off the lamp that illuminated the room as she finished her book for the night.

"Where the heck is everyone tonight?" She asked out loudly to no one in particular.

But the curious look on her face was replaced with a wicked grin, as she reached behind her pillow and retrieved a certain black object that she just have been dying to try out on herself.

Holding the massive black dildo in front of her face, the Faunus' smile broadened.

"We meet again…"

It wasn't just the other members of Team RWBY that would be having fun tonight…


	5. New week, new adventures!

**A/N: Well... yep. It's been a while writing smut lol, so let's see how I do again. I'll probably write a few more chapters of this before completing it for sure. And what better way to get back in the swing of things than with some lemony enabler?! Lol, well nothing else to say, now to go write my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's been two weeks since Ruby has moved back into her dorm room with her teammates. Relationships prospered and grew. Especially between the yellow and white part of RWBY. All in all, the whole adventure brought the team together closer. The girls even filled a certain Blake Belladonna in on what they had been up to._

_But for Ruby; her time at Cinder's had proven very knowledgeable in certain areas, but the young girl won't forget any of the tips and tricks the elder woman had taught her. It wasn't like Ruby wouldn't see her again, there was no way Ruby would ever forget Cinder. Not after all the intimate things they experienced together. The two still saw each other as much as they could. Speaking of which…_

"Going to see your woman _again_, Ruby?" Yang asked as she lazily lay on her bed, still dressed in her school uniform.

Yang and Ruby's last class had just ended about ten minutes ago, and the two always got out before Weiss and Blake's last class. Plus it was Friday which meant that Ruby had a _very_ specific woman she wanted to indulge herself in. And she didn't want to waste any time waiting. Already the smaller girl was tearing her uniform off as if she were in some kind of whirling vortex of clothing.

"Yes, Yang. I'm going to see my _girlfriend_! That's what you do when you're dating!" Ruby replied back chidingly.

She continued tearing off her uniform and finally stood near her dresser in her black silk bra and panties. The same ones Cinder had actually bought for the girl while she stayed with her. Although Ruby had the fashion sense of a homeless bum, she couldn't help but notice that Cinder had a very alluring sense of fashion. Her under garments were satin black that consisted of a circular swirl pattern of lacy but soft material. They all but showed off her most intimate places, and it looked almost like lingerie to Ruby. But she loved the feeling of it rubbing against her aroused body parts as she thought about Cinder during class.

"Oh? I didn't know the two of you were dating. Who asked who?" Yang continued.

The blonde now leaned her head towards Ruby to look at the girl now. Although Yang was Ruby's older sister, the way she was currently standing in her under wear looking torn between obviously what choice of clothing she wanted Cinder to see her in; it made Yang feel her body shift. The feeling was familiar and that's what scared the blonde brawler.

Ruby being half naked in front of her turned her on.

Yang subtly started to rub her thighs together, feeling her most intimate of places becoming hot. It wasn't that she didn't like the feeling of her sister turning her on, after their adventures a couple weeks ago; she had come to terms with it. But never while they were _alone_. They'd always been with someone else so Yang could play it off. But now…

"W- Well, neither of us did. W- We're just kind of playing it my ear, I guess?" Ruby muttered nervously as she started digging in her drawer now.

Yang felt a ping of sadness for her sister, but also delight. If those two weren't dating yet, then maybe Yang could have a chance to taste her sister.

The blonde shot her eyes open and instantly sat up on her bed at the last thought. No way! Was that what she really wanted?! Her little sister's lips upon her own, to feel bare flesh rub against each other as they moaned in pleasure in each other's company?

The sudden gesture caused Ruby to eye her sister worriedly as she sat up quickly;

"Y- Yang? Are you okay?"

Yang looked over at her sister, but already her libido kicked into overdrive. The high pitched and worried voice of her sister, the smooth looking silky white skin, her slender legs and firm stomach, all of it. Yang wanted to feel all of her sister; and there was no hiding it now, but still she fought against the last barriers!

"I- Uh, w- why are you l- looking for clothes to wear anyway, their j- just going to come off!" Yang mumbled out while casting her gaze away from the sight of her attractive little sister.

Ruby on the other hand blushed deeply. Sure Yang knew about her and Cinder but to hear that made the smaller girl embarrassed nonetheless! That wasn't all that she and Cinder did! Sometimes they would talk, go out to movies, and go for walks… Granted every time they did something it would dissolve to the two of them making passionate love to each other by the end of the day… But still!

But another thing caught Ruby's attention! The way Yang was trying not to look at her and was stuttering over her words. That _definitely _wasn't Yang like behavior. And Ruby had noticed that her sister had been acting sort of weird around her when they were alone. It slightly worried Ruby but maybe it was because of how open Ruby was about her relationship with Cinder? No matter, she'd get to the bottom of this!

"Yang, what's wrong? You're acting kind of weird today." Ruby asked soothingly.

She turned and walked towards Yang's top bunk slowly with her large silver eyes locked onto her sister's body. She was still sitting up atop her bunk and at the hearing of Ruby making her way towards herself; Yang looked towards the younger girl.

"Uh- um, I- I was just wondering how you and Cinder met is all!" Yang finally sputtered out.

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. How she and Cinder met? Thinking back on it caused the half nude little girl to blush a bit which spread to her body as well. It was her first time with Cinder; the woman had seduced her before she even knew what was happening.

But Ruby had other plans. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she decided she would have plenty of time to get ready for her date with Cinder _and_ show Yang how the two of them met. Turning around and heading back to her dresser, Ruby felt a devious smile make its way to her face as she opened her _other_ drawer.

"Instead of just telling you Yang, how about I _show_ you?"

Now that comment had all of Yang's attention. She looked back towards Ruby as the girl was bent over and digging for something in a different drawer this time. What on earth could her sister be looking for to explain a simple story on how the two girls met? But no sooner did Yang ask the question was she presented with her answer.

"Ta-da!" Ruby cheered out, holding a bright red object over her head.

Yang took in the sight. The way Ruby's skin moved when the girl lifted her arm above her head mesmerized the brawler, her sister's body was perfectly sculpted and toned for her age. But then Yang willed her eyes above to the object her sister held.

And she felt herself blush intensely at the sight, that and her lower lips moisten tenfold…

"A s-s-strap on?!" Yang asked bewildered.

Ruby held a bright red dildo that looked ribbed in her hand. It had various black straps and elastics hanging from it as well. From where her sister had gotten the toy from, Yang didn't care. All she did know was that she wanted it inside of her. With Ruby manning it!

"I'll show you how we met, Yang!" Ruby whispered softly now as she shifted out of her panties while making her way towards Yang's top bunk.

Now seeing her sister bottomless only caused Yang to want her sister even more. There was no denying it now, she _needed_ this! Without any other words of motivation, Yang tore off her school uniform. And by the time Ruby had climbed up on the top bunk, the blonde was as naked as can be. Her clothing littering the ground around Blake and Yang's shared bunk beds.

Both girls sat in front of each other, and Yang felt herself blush as Ruby's eyes widened while staring at her chest. Without warning though the crimson haired sister grabbed both of Yang's large breasts and pinched at her nipples roughly.

This of course caused the blonde to shut her eyes while letting a moan escape her lips.

Ruby then grinned wickedly; it was nice to be on the giving end and in charge. Cinder hadn't let her take charge in a while between them, so what better way than to take out her slight frustration then on her older sister.

"Bend over!" Ruby commanded. She used the same tone of when she was giving out orders during training sessions.

Yang reopened her eyes at the aggressive tone her sister had just spoken to her in, but when she spotted Ruby stand up on the bunk and work the straps around her little waist, the older sister already knew what was on Ruby's mind. So she complied easily.

Yang flipped over onto her knees and hands and faced the front of her bed. She felt herself dripping with anticipation and continued rubbing her legs together as she let herself be seen fully by Ruby. She knew her sister was staring directly at her clit and all, but it didn't embarrass Yang, in fact it turned her on even more. She was soaked!

Ruby finally finished the strapping of her toy and took pride in it. She always used to struggle with getting it on but now she was becoming a pro. She glanced down at the bare naked sight of Yang's ass and felt herself get turned on. Usually it was only the sight of Cinder's nude body but Ruby couldn't deny that the sight of Yang bent over and moistening while shaking with giddiness turned her on.

"Ugh, please Ruby! Come on!" Yang growled.

Ruby couldn't stifle the small chuckle that came from her throat. Well she did say she'd show Yang how she and Cinder met. So Ruby would do just that…

She ran her slender finger across the folds of Yang's pussy. The warm juices of her body allowing her to glide across her clit with ease. This also caused her sister to moan deeply at the light touches. Ruby found herself curious as to how Yang would sound once in the full swing of things. But as much as Ruby _did_ want to toy with Yang, she had some where to be. Plus she was sure Weiss wouldn't appreciate the sight of Ruby taking Yang from behind. Yang and the Ice Queen had grown a lot closer after a few weeks ago.

"Alright Yang, you ready for this wang?"

She heard her sister snigger at the small joke, and that was all Ruby needed to begin her mission!

Slowly Ruby ran the tip of her bright red strap on across her sister's pussy, letting the bodily fluids glisten the toy. With each glide across her sister's vagina though Yang's loud and throaty moans and pants filled the room. The more the blonde moaned out loud though, the more Ruby felt her hips start to move on her own in the side to side swaying motion.

"Oh fuck, Ruby! Give it to me!" Yang finally begged.

Ruby grinned wickedly towards Yang's swaying ass. She kept backing it up to rub against Ruby, just _begging _the smaller girl to take her. But little did Yang know that Ruby had other plans for her…

"Oh, I'll give it to you alright." Ruby uttered under her breath.

Happy with how much of Yang's juices coated the strap on, Ruby gave her sister one last flick with it on her clit before placing the tip of it directly up against Yang's asshole.

She felt her sister freeze at the feeling before turning her head around ready to protest, but Ruby would have none of it! She wanted to know how she and Cinder met, and this is how it was!

Ruby leaned forward upon her sister's bareback and held Yang's head down, forcing her face into the pillow. Although she expected Yang to fight back, the brawler let herself be restrained.

_So Yang likes to be taken rough? I wonder what her and Weiss do…_

Brushing the thoughts aside, Ruby edged the tip slowly into Yang's ass. She watched her sister tense up and heard the girl start panting loudly into her pillow, but Ruby wouldn't relent. She watched Yang's ass spread apart to let her strap on in. Her sister's breathing became extremely deep now and the girl was now shaking with excitement.

Unfortunately for Yang though, Ruby got it rough from Cinder. So that's just the way Ruby would give it to her sister.

The small crimson haired girl inched her dildo slowly into her sister's ass, and without warning thrusted her small hips against her Yang's bare ass. Instantaneously Yang's body bucked up and she finally broke Ruby's grasp on her head. Blonde hair whipped up wildly as Yang gasped in pure pain and pleasure.

"O- Oooh _fuck_!"

Ruby just grinned as she slowly, pulled out before slamming her hips into Yang again. If her sister liked it rough, Ruby would oblige. She quickly fell into the rhythm of taking her sister from behind up her ass.

It wasn't long before Yang started screaming in pure ecstasy as Ruby fucked her. Ruby placed her hands on Yang's waist while slamming her small form roughly against her.

"Oh Gods, Oh fuck! Fuck me Ruby! Fuck me!" Yang screamed out.

Ruby couldn't bring herself to say anything back to her sister. She herself was panting and breathing deeply. All the trusting into Yang was wearing her down, but the feeling of taking Yang was unlike anything Ruby ever experienced. Yang was considered one of the strongest huntresses in Beacon, so for Ruby to be the one to make her scream out and bend to her like this was such a feeling of dominance and power, that she knew she could get used to.

Now with newfound fervor, Ruby pounded into her older sister. Giving it all she had. The bunk teetered with every thrust Ruby gave to her. The sounds of bare flesh hitting flesh filled the room, along with the girls' heavy breathing and moaning.

But Yang fell silent and only the faint sounds of her breathing and whimpering were present. But Ruby knew what it meant; Yang was close to the edge. So even faster now Ruby pushed herself. Her abs and hip flexors were on fire, but she'd push through it; she wanted Yang to cum!

"F- Fuck Ruby, I'm gonna- I'm so close!" Yang hissed.

Between the whimpers of her elder sister and the feeling of completely dominating her, Ruby was soaking through the material of the strap on; she couldn't wait for Cinder to take her tonight now. But she refocused on Yang; she'd make sure that Yang considered Ruby the best lay she'd ever had.

Physically exhausted now, Ruby wasn't sure how much faster or harder she could give it to Yang. Her small hips were red with how hard and fast she was ramming into Yang, but it was finally when she felt her sister grind up against her while gasping out is when Ruby let herself slow down… But then she thought better of it. Why not wear herself out as well?

"Ooooh _fuck_! _Ruuuuby~ I- I'm cumming!_" Yang moaned out.

_Her mind was blank, her body was rigid, and her breathing was erratic._

The complete feeling of bliss and euphoria. Yang had cum from being fucked by Ruby in her ass. It was a unique and distinct feeling, just knowing that your little sister made you have one of the best orgasms in your life.

But Yang was in a feeling of enlightenment, more so that her sister still hadn't stopped humping her from behind, and Yang had absolutely no strength to stop her against her relentless sexual assaults to her body.

Yang had already collapsed on her bed, but still felt every hump and thrust Ruby continued to unleash on her vividly. Her sister was working her way into giving her another orgasm.

Ruby continued to bash her hips into Yang. The moans were gone and replaced with grunts and gasps. But she could go faster!

_What if I used my semblance while humping?!_

The newfound thought aroused Ruby even further! And what better guinea pig then her sister, Yang?

So the familiar feeling of speed graced Ruby's body, except this time she focused it to her hips. To thrust back and forth, as quickly as she could.

With every increasing thrust she felt the bed rock with her. She was in the zone now; only focused on one and one thing only.

To fuck Yang into next Friday.

So Ruby continued her increasing movements. She felt Yang go limp with content, but she wasn't done yet! She wanted to give her more, give it her all!

"R- R- Ruby w- w- what a- a- are you d- doing?!" Yang screamed out. But with the force of Ruby slamming her body against her made it barely comprehensible.

And suddenly it all ended.

As Ruby continued to plunge her strap on into Yang whilst utilizing her semblance, rose petals started cascading over the two naked sisters, but also Yang's bed wasn't being held up by the most study of things.

The constant stresses of the movements wore down on the various books holding her bunk up. Only for it to collapse.

The bunk teetered one last time before collapsing down onto itself and onto Blake's bottom bunk with a loud crash. This caused both Ruby and Yang to stumble off the now destroyed bed and down onto the floor with a loud thud.

And to only make matters worse, as if right on schedule; team RWBY's door opened up to reveal Blake and Weiss both standing in the doorway taking in the ruined sight of the right half of the room…

With a still eager Ruby humping a seemingly drained and collapsed Yang on the ground missionary style, who was blissfully unaware that they had walked in on them.

Weiss and Blake looked towards the destroyed bunk in one corner, Ruby fucking Yang on the ground in front of them, and finally towards the other corner of the room where Ruby and Weiss' bunks were still perfectly assembled.

Closing the door, both girls now looked back at each other and wore a knowing smile on their faces.

"Well it _is_ Friday." Weiss muttered.

Although the sight of her crush getting railed by her younger sister did send some jealousy her way, she'd let it slide for now.

It was going to be a fun weekend…


	6. Blake's Revenge

**A/N: Yeah, smut isn't really my thing anymore but I do have the last 2 chapters planned for this story. No idea when I'll get around to doing it, just really not feeling smut; kind of over that phase, but I'll finish the story properly for you guys! Trying to incorporate some just cringe worthy humor into it now though, just cause. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not sure if I should be appalled or indifferent about your actions, Yang!"

Currently the white, yellow, and black members of Team RWBY were lounging around on their respective beds. After Ruby and Yang's escapades just a few hours earlier took place; after everything was all said and done together they cleaned the room up and Ruby left in a hurry, realizing that she was already late for her date with Cinder. Leaving the other three members of the team alone to their devices.

Currently Yang was sitting atop of her bunk; dressed now of course and dangling her feet off the side with a sheepish grin on her face. Blake was below Yang, on her own bunk pretending to read a book; but if you saw her face, the girl looked as if she were deep in thought. And finally Weiss Schnee; currently yelling at Yang for actions she had witnessed between the sisters moments before; on her own bed.

"I- I'm sorry Weiss, we kind of got… caught up in the moment?" Yang muttered while avoiding her new girlfriend's deathly gaze for the umpteenth time.

"S- Sorry? Sorry?! You- You should be sorry! You should be more than sorry! Y- You most definitely must make it up to me!" Weiss shrieked.

The back and forth went on for what seemed like another hour to Blake, but it was nothing new to the girl. This had happened _much_ more back before the yellow and white members of the team got closer, of course they would be arguing for a much more different reason. But currently Blake was trying to figure out a way to use this to her advantage.

Ever since the other members of her team admitted to what they had been doing last weekend, it kind of hurt Blake. She had been the only one left out, and she really wanted to get back at them. Not so much revenge… as it was getting what she deserved.

_Pleasure._

Thinking about her teammates in a less than innocent way sent shivers down the ebon haired girl's spine. Instantly she felt her body get hot with the thought of caressing Weiss' small frame, or burying her face into Yang's large breasts. The Faunus started to rub her thighs together as she felt herself blush intensely at the dirty thoughts she was having about her teammates. She covered her face with her book to hide it, but she was beyond the point of stopping now. Just hearing the voices of Yang and Weiss speaking to each other sent jolts down to her lower region; unleashing a wave of strong emotions.

But it seemed as if Blake didn't have to wait long for an idea. One was about to be dropped right on her lap; as her ears twitched at the mention of her name; out of Weiss' mouth no less.

Perking up to listen back in on their conversation, Blake lowered her book from her face.

"Weiss! You gotta be kiddin' me! Are you serious?! You're not serious! Blake say something!" Yang pleaded.

Hearing her partner in this tone of voice threw Blake off a bit, but she had caught the brunt of what Weiss had said just moments earlier and Blake felt a smile tug at her lips. It was something she _definitely_ wouldn't mind doing.

"Sure." Was all Blake said.

Blake could hear the shuffling on the bed above her as Yang jumped from the bunk and stared her down with surprised lilac eyes.

"WHAT?!" Yang screamed.

Blake just smirked at the girl. She couldn't help but feel a little glum, but also a little guilty.

"Hey you guys owe me as well if I remember correctly. Leaving me in the dark all those days…" Blake muttered as she sat up on her bed and stood up. She walked by a dumbfounded Yang as the girl desperately tried to say something, but kept stumbling over her words.

Reaching her destination, Blake sat down right next to Weiss. The Heiress regarded Blake with uncertain eyes as if she was now unsure about what she had just asked the girl to do to her. But Blake just winked at the rich girl before grabbing the back of her head and slamming her face into her own, locking their lips in a fervent kiss.

Blake heard Weiss yelp in surprise but quickly melted into the motion of things as the two shared their first passionate kiss together. One of many to come, Blake hoped.

Much to everyone else's beliefs, Blake couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to Weiss. Sure, the girl was a cold hearted bitch at times but that didn't mean she wasn't great looking.

Blake shut her eyes and found herself melting not just into the kiss but also in her panties. She felt the familiar soaking feeling spreading between her legs as she stuck her tongue deeper into Weiss' mouth.

"W-What?!"

Weiss broke the kiss and pushed Blake away from her slightly and stared daggers at her girlfriend; Yang. Yang wore a look of disbelief as she had front row seats of Weiss and Blake making out.

"Yang, you sit right there and think about what you did! You basically cheated on me with your own sister! So now you can watch _me_ even the score with your partner! It's … only fair!" Weiss spoke with confidence before she stared right back into Blake's golden eyes and smiled.

"I hope you're ready to take me, kitty cat." She then whispered wickedly.

That was all the motivation Blake needed. To hear Weiss speak in such a naughty voice sent shivers down her body once more. She cast one final glance at Yang and noticed the girl lying on her bed, eyeing them like a hawk.

Blake smirked once again and quickly threw off her top and undid her belt, loosening her pants and tossing them off onto the floor. She looked up and noticed Weiss also undressing just as quickly as her. It soon became a race of who could undress the fastest, with even Yang joining in and tossing her own clothes onto the ground.

"You're not allowed to join us, Yang!" Weiss shouted as she noticed her girlfriend also undressing herself.

Yang just huffed. "Doesn't mean I can't masturbate to you guys…" She then mumbled.

Blake stifled a giggle at Yang's comment, but soon found herself looking over Weiss' pale and very nude body right next to her own. The Faunus felt her body twitch with excitement and anticipation as she lunged forward and tackled Weiss onto the bed. Feeling the girl's small breasts rub against her own, with the friction of their bodies only igniting the heat in her core even further.

But Weiss finally pushed Blake off of her before the girl could bury her mouth over her own again. Sure she wanted Blake, but she wanted the girl to _give_ it to her. Much how Ruby was _giving_ it to Yang earlier. Being at the mercy of Blake elicited something in Weiss but she wasn't quite sure yet. All she knew is that she wanted Blake to fuck her silly with a strap on and she wanted Yang to bear witness to it all happening in front of her.

Weiss smiled wickedly as she held the Faunus girl at bay with her arms. "Blake, I want you to _fuck_ me." Was all she said.

Blake stopped her struggling before adopting a smile just as wicked as Weiss' own. She understood loud and clear, and with that the ebon haired girl rushed towards her drawer and grabbed a familiar black object with straps attached to it and enabled her semblance; rushing herself back into Weiss' bed and leaving a shadow clone at the drawer still.

"Wow, you really move fast when it comes to sex." Weiss uttered.

Blake however was already working the straps on the sex device and preparing herself. She finally strapped it on and stretched her hips in advance, as she took in Weiss as the girl lie down on her back and lifted her legs up and apart; opting for missionary style and inviting Blake in between her legs. The Faunus took in the moist and glistening vagina of Weiss and couldn't help but notice how clean shaven the girl was. It only made her more excited and hungry for the girl.

Bringing her body on top of Weiss' own, Blake brought her hand down between their lower lips and slid her dildo at the folds of Weiss' core feeling the girl tense up slightly. She hadn't even entered her and the girl was fidgeting with delight. Blake stared into Weiss' ice blue eyes as the girl began to breathe heavily and smiled at her.

Blake returned the smile and shifted her body up against Weiss' own, interlocking their hips into a lustful game of pleasure.

Slowly now, Blake lowered herself onto Weiss and felt the strap on insert itself into the white haired girl smoothly. Blake watched Weiss as the girl's face contorted into a wide array of emotions at her first slow thrust.

From uncertainty to pain to bliss.

Weiss face finally settled on something Blake thought akin to content and mischievous. Once their lower bodies met with the dildo fully into the girl is when Weiss began to pant, her face and body already covered in a light sheen of sweat and moisture. Glancing back up towards Blake though; Weiss wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck; urging her to continue her coveted thrusts.

So Blake complied. The Faunus slowly retracted her hips from Weiss before inching back into the Heiress, causing said girl to moan and squeal in delight. Blake quite liked the sound of Weiss' lewd sounding voice; so she grinned before settling on a curious thought.

_I'm gonna make her go wild._

Finding the familiar rhythm of things now, Blake retracted her hips and thrust forward into Weiss, gaining speed and vigor with each push. Every sound Weiss made was louder and much more passion filled then the next which only egged Blake on to go even harder.

"Oh fuck Blake, harder!"

Feeling the sweat flow down her face now with each vigorous push, the Faunus started to feel her muscles go to work; but she wouldn't stop now. She leaned down on Weiss' cool and wet body; now feeling their skin rub against each other once more. Blake's breasts enveloping over Weiss' smaller ones as their nipples grinded together, sending Blake in a fit of elation.

But she wanted more.

She felt herself sopping wet through the leather material of the strap on which only of course made her want to thrust harder, giving into Weiss' lust filled demands. Now gaining enough speed to cause the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, the ebon haired girl dug her face into the crook of Weiss' sweat drenched neck; breathing in the musky smell of their bodies that was slowly filling the room, but also the expensive shampoo of the girl's hair; relishing it.

"Ugh! Fuck Blake, fuck me! Fuck me!"

Blake worked her hips into overdrive, ramming herself and the strap on into the most deepest areas of Weiss' pussy. She could feel ever shudder, every twitch, every haggard breath coming from the smaller girl as she took every one of her savage humps. But Blake was relentless, the moment she felt Weiss' grip around her neck loosen she would slam her body into the Heiress' causing her to jolt and retighten her hold on Blake. They were quickly becoming one and the Faunus wasn't close to stopping any time soon.

"Yeah, Blake fuck me! Fuck me you Faunus bitch!"

Blake continued fucking Weiss but couldn't help but twist her head in confusion at the girl's words. Maybe she was pushing the girl _too_ close? No matter, Blake had to keep going, and the thought of Yang watching her fuck her girlfriend _and_ masturbating to it turned Blake on _that_ much more.

Continuing to pump herself into Weiss' core, Blake felt herself breathing shallowly at the exertion, but so much as felt the intense heat and cold sweat emanating off of Weiss' frame below her. The girl's short and high pitched whines were driving Blake up the wall. She _needed_ to sink her teeth into something. And opening her glazed over golden eyes; Blake only had one thing in her view.

The damp pale neck of Weiss Schnee.

Licking her lips in hunger, Blake timed what she was about to do in anticipation. Once she pulled her hips away from the inside of Weiss; she opened her mouth and clamped down with a savage force on the side of the girl's neck and bit down on it while simultaneously ramming her hips again once more into Weiss' slopping wet pussy.

"Ahhh~ fu- fuck! Yes! Bite me you fuckin' cat!"

Blake smiled as she bit down on the girl's neck. She didn't break the skin, but she was close. If Weiss kept up her new speech patterns Blake was unsure if she would be able to control herself any further. Hearing the prim and proper girl pant and cuss like a sailor suddenly brought out a new feeling in Blake, and she liked it.

Feeling Weiss' nails dig into her own neck at the new sensation she was giving her, Blake subconsciously bit down harder; causing Weiss to wiggle underneath her with joy.

"You like fuckin' me you Faunus bitch? You like making me your whore?!"

Blake cocked her head once more in confusion slightly at the over the top new Weiss Schnee but relented. She only furthered her humps and thrusts into the small girl causing her to stop speaking and focus on breathing and squealing once again. But it wasn't long until Weiss found her voice once more.

"Ah~ Yes! Give it to me, you dirty Faunus! Make the Schnee Heiress into your slut!"

Blake slowed her once lustful thrusts and all the wonderful sensations she felt moments earlier fell into a muted horror on what she had done to Weiss. The girl sounded nothing like her usual self, but maybe that was her thing?

"Ah~ what would daddy say if he saw his little whore girl now?! Fucked by a Faunus! Fuck me, Blake!"

Blake now found herself in mass confusion with slight disgust. Why Weiss would be thinking about her father at a time like this perplexed her but she needed answers; that was taking it a bit too far for her and decided maybe she just went _too _wild with her dirty talk.

Blake still pressed into the girl but retreated from Weiss' neck and glanced over at Yang for some form of confirmation. The wild blonde was three fingers deep into herself but she also wore a questioning gaze and looked back towards Blake which the Faunus guessed was due to Weiss' odd speech. She watched as Yang shrugged her shoulders but then continued satisfying herself at the sight of her girlfriend be dominated by Blake.

Blake glanced back down at the Heiress; the girl was in a state of bliss; panting and moaning with her eyes glued shut. Her face a mask of emotions but with all leading to the coming of her first orgasm. So she continued for the other girl's sake and pushed into Weiss with force. Each motion seized the girl's breathing as she dug her nails deeper into Blake's neck and back now.

"I- I'm close~ Make me cum, Blake! Make your l- little Schnee whore cum!"

Blake grit her teeth at both the embarrassing speech and at her own fatigue. She was giving it her all in a redoubled effort to shut Weiss up for good. With each new shove though, Weiss' small frame shook much more violently as the girl neared the edge.

And with one final ram of her hips, Blake made Weiss cum. The girl shrieked out a long string of incomprehensible words as she wrapped her arms tighter around Blake's neck; forcing the Faunus to collapse onto Weiss' sweaty body. The heavy and hot breathing between the two girls replaced the skin on skin slapping echoes that filled the room just moments earlier, before falling silent.

Blake felt her body give out as she fucked Weiss into Silence, but now she pushed herself up on wobbly arms and sat up. She felt the strap on slide itself out of the girl's drenched and swollen vagina as she looked down at the girl. Weiss' chest was heaving in a slow rhythm and the girl's face; matted in sweat, looked at peace. A vast contrast to how she was speaking moments before. She was fast asleep now.

Gingerly getting off the bed though, Blake looked over towards Yang who herself was recovering from her own orgasm as she sat on her bed staring back at Blake with glazed over lilac eyes, panting for the breaths that wouldn't come fast enough. Seeing Yang's giant heaving breasts and her sweaty naked body sent a jolt of desire through Blake once more with a new thought flooding her mind that all boiled down to one thing.

_I want Yang to fuck me, hard._

Blake smirked up at the blonde and sauntered over to her bunk, quickly lifting herself up on the brawler's bed where she was met with curious eyes now.

"W- Weiss never spoke to _me_ like that." Yang muttered, still trying to catch her breath. "You really… Fucked her out _cold._" She then chuckled.

Blake rolled her eyes; Yang didn't even try with that one. But she fell back into her previous thoughts. She took in Yang's body once more before reaching out and grabbing the girl's heaving breasts, causing the blonde to moan slightly at the touch as she was still sensitive.

"W- What are you doin' Blakey?" Yang purred out in a mix of confusion and lust.

Blake just grinned wickedly before replying.

"Well, everyone came but me, and you're gonna fix that problem for me, Yang." She whispered towards her partner and winked.

She watched as Yang's expression changed to uncertainty as she glanced back over towards a still naked but sleeping Weiss.

"Are you crazy?! Weiss'll have my head if I have sex with someone else!" Yang hissed back.

But Blake was already too busy undoing her strap on and tossing it to Yang.

"Well, you better fuck me quickly then, or else you'll get caught…" Blake then teased as she bent over; barring her ass for Yang to fuck.

She watched the blonde deviate between her ass and drenched core back to Weiss' sweaty naked sleeping form, before finally settling on Blake with a mischievous grin.

"I swear if you start dirty talking like Weiss, I'm _so_ done." She then said as she did her straps and prepared to go to town on her ebon haired partner.


End file.
